


Taking My Breath Away

by DemomNekoGirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemomNekoGirl/pseuds/DemomNekoGirl
Summary: Plz ideas....Love ya <3~Your Phantom Writer~





	1. My Breath

_Oh god he's perfect!_ You hid your thoughts in your eyes which thank goodness your body didn't collapse. Next thing you know he's breathing down your neck and makes your breath hitch. He wrapped his arms around your waist then slowly started to kiss your neck getting you pant and not disturb others.

"Hmmhmm, so good," He said into your neck, breathless.

"Oh god I want you." Next thing you knew you were laying on his bed, vulnerable. He started to crawl on you. You felt a sting on your stomach, you looked down to see that he, the love of your live had just stabbed you in your stomach. Tears started to fall, your breath was failing fast.

"I'm sorry," He started, "So sorry." He started to back away from your dying body.

"Ple-plea- why?" You cried out. "Don't you love me?" You were hunched over trying to save your blood, and your life.

"I'm sorry love."

 

Your final breath was taken from your mouth into his.

 

**~Finis~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz ideas....   
> Love ya <3
> 
> ~Your Phantom Writer~


	2. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just continuation... I don't know where I'm going with this but here I go.

You came to the spot you died. Where you longed for him. 

There he was, his fingers are ghosting against the fabric. Then soon to the spot where you last lay. You moved so you can see his face, god he's beautiful.  _But why is such a beautiful face -- **crying?**_   _I was his only love, the true one, why did he do it?_  

"My love, my only," He whispered like he knew you were here, "You're in a better place, I stopped your suffering and now you rebirth into a better life."

You sat next to him. _What did he mean?_ You felt a tugging at your back.  _Wait what's going on? What--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz give me some prompts and ideas...
> 
> Do you want more? I have ideas... Plz... I now have something to off onto.


End file.
